


Coupon Book

by beanko



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, JooHyuk, M/M, chatfic, i.m is only mentioned for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12903222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanko/pseuds/beanko
Summary: In which Minhyuk falls hard and ends up with a lot of coupon books.  Everyone else is exasperated, but supportive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first chatfic, first kpop fic, and first multichapter, so I apologize for any formatting mistakes! I just love chatfics and joohyuk so much.
> 
> Minpup=Minhyuk  
> Kiki=Kihyun  
> Shownew=Shownu  
> Wonhot=Wonho  
> Hyunglost=Hyungwon  
> Honeybee=Jooheon

chat: unironic rawr xD

minpup: guys

minpup: guuuuuuyyyys

wonhot: ayy

shownew: ?

kiki: hi

minpup: im nervous (｡ŏ﹏ŏ)

shownew: whats wrong?

wonhot: u ok 

minpup: i went out for some coffee and

minpup: theres a guy right where i usually walk home he looks really scary 

wonhot: like a mugger?

minpup: idk maybe? i don't like making assumptions but like he just 

minpup: looks mean u kno

wonhot: is he packin?

minpup: ??

wonhot: packin heat? 

minpup: ?????

kiki: I think hes asking if it looks like the guy has a weapon

kiki: stop staying up late watching crime dramas 

minpup: OH no nooooooo not at all he just. u kno. looks scary 

kiki: if we're bein fair we all thought the same thing abt shownu and look where that got us 

wonhot: lol tru

shownew: wait really??

minpup: FOCUS pls i am in grave danger 

wonhot: u cant go around him? 

minpup: this is the only way I know home tho so

kiki: do u need a ride? I can come get u if u tell me where u are 

minpup: oh n o he saw me 

hyunglost: hi am i late to this 

kiki: it's 11:30 am 

hyunglost: oh i got up early today 

shownew: minhyuk? are you okay??

kiki: now im getting nervous omg what if that guy really was a mugger

shownew: he said it was on his way home right? should we go check on him? 

wonhot: wait stop making me scared I don't want some of my last words to minhyuk to be 'is he packing heat'

kiki: I just tried calling there was no answer 

shownew: i can try too 

wonhot: minpuppy please be safe ;-; 

shownew: nope no answer

kiki: shownu i can pick you up, can we go look?

shownew: yea grabbing my coat rn 

wonhot: wait pick me up too pls i wanna make sure he's ok

hyunglost: I don't know what's going on but if minhyuks hurt at all pick me up too 

minpup: hello everyone I have returned with 5 coupon books, one for everyone bc I am a wonderful friend

kiki: what

wonhot: what

shownew: what

hyunglost: im even more lost 

kiki: so

kiki: you're okay? 

minpup: i am wonderful, thank u for asking 

wonhot: would u care to provide an explanation at all????

minpup: i have 5 coupon books

minpup: one for everyone

kiki: that was established 

shownew: why do you now have five coupon books?

minpup: i purchased them

shownew: from????

minpup: the cutest boy ive ever met in my entire life 

wonhot: wtf im existing right here?

minpup: sorry hyung it's true 

kiki: minhyuk EXPLAIN i was so ready to go out and look for you why didn't u answer ur phone

minpup: yall i was so wrong im never trusting my judgement ever again 

minpup: i was chatting with u guys all nervous abt this sketchy looking guy and he SEES me and starts walking over 

minpup: and im like 'oh this is it for me i never told anyone to take care of my fish he's gonna starve oh god no please'

kiki: you didn't even think about us in your final moments 

minpup: everyone else is on the backburner when it comes to Ariel

minpup: ANYWAY 

minpup: im standing there, expectant of my doom, and this guy!!!!! this sketchy guy!!!! 

minpup: just says 'hi!!! do u wanna buy some coupon books? I'm raisin money for my friend's little brother, he wants to go on a big field trip this year'

minpup: and he fudcjcideifn smiled and i .. just dont think i have a heart anymore i rly think it jsut kinda melted and fell thru my ribcage ykno 

wonhot: ok cute but ew wtf 

minpup: u dont undwrstand!! his dimples were so deep it took all of my self control not to just poke them right there i was so entranced 

kiki: so i got myself into a huge panic and was ready to go out the door bc u were bein unbearably gay

minpup: i bought five coupon books but only bc that was all i had on me i wouldve bought the whole stack if i couldve 

kiki: who the fuck just stands on the corner of a street selling coupon books

shownew: language 

kiki: whom the fuck just stands on the corner of a street selling coupon books 

minpup: well one boy does and ThanK Gdo he does ahshhsjsjskxnxns

wonhot: ayyy did u get the digits then?? 

minpup: ........................no

wonhot: minpuppy no offense but what the fuck

shownew: I give up

hyunglost: i gave up on following this a long time ago 

minpup: i was so nervous djsjjsidd i could barely speak i was just like 'ff ... ill take f.. five......" how could i even think about getting his #

minpup: i don't mean to be self centered but normally it's me thats all cute; !! 

minpup: and then ppl are so in love they give me money!! thats how i managed to buy my first silly bandz set!!! 

kiki: a sound investment

minpup: idk how the tables got turned on me so bad :( how did this happen

kiki: w/e when am i getting my coupon book 

 

private chat: honeybee, shownew

honeybee: hyung! I have an investment opportunity for you! 

shownew: oh?

honeybee: drumroll please........

shownew: dududududududududududududududu

honeybee: what is that

shownew: a drumroll 

honeybee: oh i see

honeybee: i think 

honeybee: anyway PREPARE YOURSELF.....................

honeybee: how would you like to be the owner of a beautiful, inexpensive, yet incredibly valuable coupon book? 

shownew: wait what

honeybee: a coupon book 

honeybee: it's a book 

honeybee: that has coupons in it

shownew: no i know what a coupon book is it's just

shownew: you're selling them?

honeybee: yep lol 

honeybee: changkyuns lil bro is having a fundraiser at his school so i said I'd help 

honeybee: dont mean to brag but i already sold five today (^^♪ all to one guy too! 

honeybee: so hyung ? R u interested?? I've still got a big pile of these to sell 

shownew: one sec

chat: shownew, kiki, wonhot, hyunglost

shownew: so I have some news


	2. Chapter 2

chat: shownew, kiki, wonhot, hyunglost

wonhot: ?? why r we excluding minhyuk

kiki: ^

hyunglost: should i add him? 

shownew: NO no wait listen 

shownew: im pretty sure i know the guy minhyuk's talking about 

kiki: wym?? coupon boy? 

wonhot: oooH spicy 

[wonhot has renamed the chat 'spicy spies']

shownew: hyungwon i think you know him too 

hyunglost: uhhhhhhhhhh sounds fake but ok

shownew: I think it's jooheon 

hyunglost: ???

shownew: student at the dance studio? 

hyunglost: ??????

shownew: dimples?

hyunglost: ????????????

shownew: scarily good at aegyo?

hyunglost: OHHHHHh ok yea 

kiki: wait u guys know him for real??? 

shownew: yeah he just texted me advertising his coupon books 

kiki: then tell minhyuk omg why are we even making this chat he's smitten he'll be so happy 

shownew: im worried 

wonhot: is it a preference thing?? 

wonhot: if thats the case i think the straightest man would have a hard time resisting minhyuk

hyunglost: ^

kiki: ^

shownew: no no im actually pretty sure hes gay but 

shownew: I think he might be taken?? 

kiki: ....................you THINK or you KNOW 

kiki: bc the other day you THOUGHT inside out was dreamworks not pixar and we literally argued the whole way home 

shownew: it's just he's always talking about this guy changkyun 

shownew: outside of class it sounds like they do everything together they even live together

shownew: and changkyun picks him up from class n they look touchy? and romanticish? idk 

kiki: I cant believe I just had to read the word 'romanticish' with my own two eyes

shownew: they just seem really close i always assumed they were dating 

kiki: normally i would reject that on the basis that many of your assumptions are usually wrong but

kiki: i don't wanna mess anything up for minhyuk 

wonhot: but didn't he refer to it as selling stuff for his "friend's little brother"? sounds single to me 

hyunglost: i mean true but 

hyunglost: would you just go up to a stranger and be open about ur sexuality like that, saying "boyfriend's brother" 

hyunglost: I probably wouldn't if I was trying to sell stuff tbh

hyunglost: things are better but they're not the best

wonhot: mm true true 

wonhot: ok so

wonhot: what do we do?

kiki: shownu can't u just..,. ask him if hes dating anyone?

shownew: uhhh 

shownew: won't that sound like im interested in him? 

wonhot: don't #nohomo on me now man 

shownew: i just don't wanna make him uncomfortable 

shownew: especially considering I'm his senior at the studio 

hyunglost: same 

wonhot: tf u don't even remember him 

hyunglost: fair 

kiki: ok then what do we do?? 

shownew: idk hold on 

 

private chat: honeybee, shownew

shownew: hey sorry but i actually don't need any coupon books right now 

honeybee: hyuuuuuuuuuuuung are u sure :( they're great coupon books ٩(๑´0`๑)۶

shownew: ah im sure but thank u 

shownew: u should try all of the other students at class tomorrow though I'm sure one is interested 

honeybee: hm yea i guess 

honeybee: im gonna go back out and sell again wish me luck!!

shownew: good luck (^^)/

 

chat: spicy spies

kiki: listen fuck you the elephant deserved better 

shownew: what did i miss

wonhot: nothing

kiki: slander

shownew: so has anyone figured anything out 

hyunglost: b4 they veered dangerously off topic we were discussing whether it's better if minhyuk knows 

kiki: if the guy really is taken i don't want minhyuk to be heartbroken if he tries to ask him out 

wonhot: but we also all agreed that your judgement is shaky at best 

shownew: thank you for your votes of confidence 

kiki: wait the other chat just went off

 

chat: unironic rawr xD

minpup: hey guys!!! excellent news!!!!!!

shownew: oh? 

minpup: we all now have two coupon books each;!!!! 

hyunglost: yay 

kiki: how the fuck 

minpup: i went back out for a grocery trip and guess who was out there again!!!!!

wonhot: this is the most whipped ive ever seen you 

minpup: he's just :( so cute :(((( he recognized me can u believe.............. he just said 'oh hi!! enjoying ur coupon books? I know it's only been a few hours tho haha' 

minpup: what am i supposed to do in that situation????? how could I not? buy five more??

kiki: you haven't even given us the first five 

minpup: listen yoo kihyun u cannot possibly understand when i was like 'actually I need five more' his smile got so big i wanted to ex pLO DE

minpup: i don't even have enough money to go grocery shopping anymore why am i here 

kiki: smh u have ten coupon books 

minpup: OH TRU 

 

private chat: honeybee, shownew

honeybee: i don't even NEED u hyung

shownew: oh? 

honeybee: the cute guy from earlier just bought five more books I hit my week goal in a DAY 

honeybee: idk who tf needs ten coupon books but im glad he does 

shownew: cute guy?

honeybee: well yea 

honeybee: it was kinda hard not to notice 

honeybee: i can appreciate attractiveness w/o bein a creep 

shownew: of course 

shownew: glad to know your business is booming without me

honeybee: (^_-)-☆

 

chat: spicy spies 

[shownew sent a screenshot]

wonhot: AYYYYYYY

wonhot: get it minhyuk 

kiki: i like how he's like 'yea he was cute i don't wanna be a creep tho'

kiki: meanwhile minhyuk is in the other chat just crying about exploding and being Whipped 

hyunglost: so. .is he interested? 

shownew: i mean it kinda sounds like it

wonhot: but people can still call others cute while datin someone else man idk 

kiki: he's a student at the studio? 

shownew: yeah he's rly good 

kiki: I have an idea 

shownew: ?

 

chat: unironic rawr xD

kiki: minhyuk! 

minpup: ? 

kiki: let's do something tomorrow 

minpup: ooh ok like what??

minpup: there's a cute movie playing I kinda wanted to see 

kiki: i was thinking we could go to shownu and hyungwon's dance classes with them 

minpup: oh uhhhhhhHHHh

minpup: ive never been to one of those

kiki: noooo it'll be fun trust me 

shownew: yea no one will make fun of u or anything 

wonhot: can i come too?

kiki: sure

minpup: hmmMMMM i guess if u want to dance then we'll dance 

kiki: yay ok ill pick u up tomorrow at like noon? u too wonho 

minpup: okkkk ill bring ur coupon books!

kiki: dont buy any more pls ur gonna go broke 

minpup: i cannot make any promises 

 

chat: spicy spies

wonhot: lol he's gonna be so freaked when he sees coupon boy

shownew: his name is jooheon but i agree 

kiki: no it gives them a chance to meet naturally no awkward setup by us

wonhot: it's literally an awkward setup by us 

kiki: not to them it's not 

shownew: well I guess we'll see how it goes tomorrow 

hyunglost: excited to have u guys in our class ❤

wonhot: watch us we'll be top of the class on our first day 

kiki: please ignore him 

shownew: noted


	3. Chapter 3

chat: unironic rawr xD 

wonhot: what's the general consensus on memes in this chat 

hyunglost: it's too early for this 

shownew: it's 11 am 

hyunglost: i just keep getting up earlier and earlier 

minpup: my consensus is that memes are peak humor

kiki: theyre somewhat acceptable

wonhot: great i have this one excellent meme

kiki: as long as it's not a 'ting goes' meme

wonhot: i have no excellent memes 

minpup: just pm it to me 

wonhot: ur the only good friend in this chat 

shownew: what's the 'ting goes' ? 

kiki: that comment only further roots you in fatherhood and youre not even dating anyone

wonhot: well your hatred of the ting goes only further roots you in motherhood

kiki: first of all how dare you 

kiki: second be ready in half an hour im picking u up first and then minhyuk 

kiki: also i picked up burger king 

wonhot: thank u i owe my life 

minpup: im nervous lolol what if i rly suck !! 

hyunglost: dont worry you're all just beginners ❤

wonhot: well sure but nothing can stop these body rolls 

kiki: smh 

kiki: im omw put down the phones and get ready both of yall 

minpup: kk 

 

\----------------

chat: unironic rawr xD

kiki: i am going to BREAK DOWN THIS DOOR I SWEAR TO GOD 

wonhot: IM DOING MY HAIR 

kiki: what are you doing to it????? regrowing it??? ive been sitting out here for 20 MINUTES 

wonhot: BEAUTY TAKES TIME YOU FOOL 

shownew: don't worry it's ok if you guys are a little late 

shownew: happens to hyungwon all the time 

kiki: im going to use all of my data and watch videos on lockpicking 

wonhot: MINPUPPY HELP 

minpup: hyung you brought this on yourself ❤ 

wonhot: forget what I said earlier I have no friends left in this chat 

\-------------

chat: unironic rawr xD 

kiki: did we miss a lot? we're walking up now, almost in studio 

shownew: nah barely anything no worries

kiki: ok we have entered the building i can see u guys

hyunglost: heyyyy I think I see u guys too

hyunglost: but uh 

hyunglost: aren't u missing someone?? 

kiki: omg

kiki: MINHYUK WHERE ARE YOU WTF 

minpup: no worries hyung! 

minpup: i just 

minpup: bathroom to ur right! 

kiki: ??? but u just went before we left?? 

minpup: well im aware!!! im very aware but yknow!! 

wonhot: then why did u go ?

minpup: ashshdkkdeksb 

minpup: i SAW HIM 

minpup: HES HERE 

kiki: wait

kiki: coupon boy? 

minpup: YES HSHSJSJSUSEKCDJD

wonhot: an unexpected turn of events who saw it coming??? not me 

kiki: stfu 

kiki: minhyuk this is great !! you have a chance to talk with him now over more than just coupon books! 

shownew: I can introduce you guys properly if u want? his name's jooheon, really great student 

minpup: djsjsjshs stop i couldn't talk to him 

wonhot: but ur like . in love with him 

minpup: ex ACTLY i would DIE 

minpup: pls this was a mistake 

kiki: nooooooo listen u don't have to talk to him just come out for the lesson? 

minpup: hsjsjdkdksja ok i can do that i guess 

 

chat: spicy spies 

kiki: fuck what i said they're talking today after class

wonhot: u got that right 

\----------------

chat: spicy spies 

kiki: class is over now right?

wonhot: it better be it is so damn humid rn 

shownew: yep just cleanup 

kiki: ok heres the plan 

kiki: me wonho and minhyuk will go outside while shownu n hyungwon clean up 

kiki: ill tell minhyuk to wait up for shownu and say he has something for him 

shownew: what do i have for him 

kiki: ................. a water bottle 

shownew: oh ok 

kiki: NO U PEANUT JOOHEON 

kiki: U GRAB JOOHEON AND BRING HIM OUT TO MEET MINHYUK 

kiki: AND LEAVE THEM TO FALL IN LOVE

shownew: ah that makes more sense 

kiki: hyungwon will hang back and spy for us, keep us updated

hyunglost: sounds good to me 

kiki: ok plan in action ...... now 

\---------------------

chat: spicy spies 

hyunglost: minhyuk is currently waiting outside for shownu 

hyunglost: hes taking a while

shownew: maybe because u left me to do the cleanup while u crouched in a bush to watch minhyuk 

hyunglost: a strong point 

shownew: ok im bringing him now

hyunglost: k im watching

kiki: this better work out well 

hyunglost: ok shownu brought him 

hyunglost: tapping minhyuk on the shoulder 

wonhot: ok ok here we go;!!! 

hyunglost: minhyuk looks like he has been hit by a train 

hyunglost: but hes not running 

kiki: a step in the right direction 

hyunglost: shownu has left the premises but i don't think either of them even noticed 

hyunglost: theyve just stared at each other and talked slowly i don't think ive even seen them blink yet 

shownew: yea the moment i properly introduced them it was like i wasn't even there 

wonhot: meant 2 be 

hyunglost: theyre just talking i can't really hear 

hyunglost: oh oh wait wait 

hyunglost: it looks like theyre exchanging papers??

wonhot: OHH??? DIGITS?? MINPUPPY GOT THE DIGITS??????? 

hyunglost: hold up a car just pulled up close to them 

hyunglost: ah and there's changkyun i believe 

kiki: oh no no WAIT 

hyunglost: changkyuns walkin out

hyunglost: got an arm around jooheons shoulder now

wonhot: how DARE

hyunglost: stole jooheons cap, introduced himself to minhyuk 

hyunglost: oh no 

hyunglost: minhyuk looks heartbroken 

kiki: noooOOOOOO it's all going WRONG 

shownew: im gonna get some ice cream

hyunglost: minhyuks excusing himself

hyunglost: and jooheon looks sad 

hyunglost: well that's not what i wanted to see happen 

kiki: ME NEITHER WTF 

wonhot: wait we gotta calm down minhyuks almost to the car 

\----------------

chat: unironic rawr xD

shownew: hey i bought ice cream does everyone wanna meet up at my place? 

hyunglost: yesss

kiki: absolutely

wonhot: sounds awesome

shownew: minhyuk?

minpup: yea sounds good :)! 

 

private chat: wonhot, minpup

wonhot: hey hey~

minpup: hi??? 

minpup: u don't have to text me we're sitting right next to each other lol

wonhot: well yea 

wonhot: but u haven't really talked since we got in the car 

wonhot: anything happen?

minpup: no not really ! But

minpup: i got to talk to him 

minpup: introduce myself 

minpup: i barely stuttered too

minpup: even tho he looked so cute in his hat i wanted to die 

minpup: the whole class he looked so good asjdjskkss hyung he made sweatpants with silly patterns look scarily fashionable 

wonhot: wtf bc they are 

minpup: ..........................ok 

wonhot: disregarding ur slander of sweatpants, u introduced urself? 

minpup: yes!!! but uh

minpup: he's taken i think :(((

wonhot: ah

minpup: yeah this guy changkyun came up and put his arm around him and everything :(( he was cute too they're both really cute 

wonhot: aw I see :( 

minpup: i barely knew him!!!! so it doesn't even matter it's ok!! 

wonhot: aw no minpuppy it's ok to be sad ❤

minpup: .....................thats good bc i am sad 

wonhot: wait but

wonhot: didn't u guys exchange numbers??

wonhot: not that i would have any way of knowing

minpup: what??? 

minpup: oh u reminded me I have good news for the group chat!!

wonhot: wait what 

 

chat: unironic rawr xD 

minpup: hey guys i forgot to tell u!!!

minpup: we all now have three coupon books each!!!!! 

wonhot: wait oh my god it wasn't digits im gonna ajsjejehwndsk

wonhot: kihyun why are you pulling over

kiki: i just needed to rest my head against the steering wheel for a second

kiki: minhyuk for gods SAKE 

minpup: yay coupon books!!!!! right everyone!!!

shownew: thank u minhyuk and hyungwon says thank u too even though he's driving 

wonhot: ty ❤

kiki: u know what ur right 

kiki: minhyuk thank you for the unnecessary coupon books 

kiki: thank you for being you 

kiki: and we all love you 

minpup: wait stop i don't wanna cry wtf where did that come from :( ty hyung ❤❤❤❤❤

wonhot: no if u cry I'll cry and then we'll get snot all over kihyuns car STOP 

kiki: ive never actually regretted saying something nice before wow

\----------------

private chat: honeybee, shownew

honeybee: hyung (｡ŏ﹏ŏ)

shownew: whats up? 

honeybee: that was him!!!! the guy you introduced me to! that was cute guy that bought ten coupon books

honeybee: now fifteen 

shownew: huh what a weird coincidence 

honeybee: ikr! now i know he's minhyuk 

honeybee: but did i do something? 

shownew: what do you mean ? 

honeybee: well he seemed happy and like really cute but then it just kinda looked like he got sad? Or upset? 

honeybee: and then he left :( 

honeybee: was it something i said ??

shownew: oh no no it wasn't anything you did don't worry

honeybee: well was it changkyun?? i know he can be weird sometimes 

shownew: no don't worry about it, you guys are fine minhyuk loved meeting u guys 

honeybee: oh ok i hope so 

honeybee: will he come to practice again? 

shownew: it mightve just been this one time for him but i can ask !

honeybee: oh ok thank u!! i wanna dance with him sometime 

shownew: see u at saturday practice (^^)

honeybee: see u (*´∀｀)

 

chat: spicy spies 

[shownew sent a screenshot] 

shownew: what should we do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it looks bad but it's not as it seems I promise!!!! Thanks for reading <33333


	4. Chapter 4

chat: unironic rawr xD

wonhot: kihyun what the fuck 

wonhot: why do you have so much chicken noodle soup 

wonhot: it's like a palace 

wonhot: of noodles

wonhot: and chicken 

kiki: the real question is why don't you have this much chicken noodle soup 

kiki: those coupon books are incredible i paid about 2 dollars for like 250 bucks worth of stuff

wonhot: maybe i don't have this much chicken noodle soup bc someone bought every can in existence good god 

kiki: waiT wtf are you even doing in my pantry anyway ????

wonhot: i was at shownus place and ur place is literally only like a block away so 

kiki: i gave you guys those keys for EMERGENCIES GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT 

wonhot: i did have an emergency 

wonhot: i was in desperate need of ur world famous pasta 

hyunglost: wow u have a lot of gummy fruit packs 

kiki: HYUNGWON ARE U THERE TOO WTF 

minpup: oh my god this is the cutest cup ever it has little dog ears kihyun where did u get this tell me i need it 

kiki: MINHYUK????

minpup: the cuPS ARE A MATCHING SET I NEED THESE OH MY GDO 

wonhot: the four of us were hungry and u always make too much food u said so urself to come over whenever 

kiki: ok true but 

kiki: wait fouR??????

wonhot: oops

shownew: i can explain 

kiki: well

kiki: go ahead

shownew: uh

shownew: your pasta's really really good

kiki: you should all be ashamed of yourselves 

kiki: im omw home 

minpup: yay come hang out we brought leftover ice cream :D 

\-------------------

private chat: shownew, honeybee

honeybee: hyuuuuung

shownew: ? 

honeybee: he wasn't at lessons today 

shownew: minhyuk?

honeybee: yes :( 

shownew: well it might have just been a one time thing 

honeybee: he's actually really good tho!!! he should come back sometime 

shownew: you're right

shownew: i can ask him about it 

jooheon: ok tell him he should keep going!   
\--------------------------

chat: spicy spies

[shownew sent a screenshot] 

shownew: ?

kiki: are you ABSOLUTELY SURE jooheon and changkyun are dating ?????

shownew: well no i never was they just seemed rly close so i thought they were dating

wonhot: for someone in a relationship jooheon sure likes seeing minhyuk a lot ;0 

hyunglost: im lost why cant we just ask him again?

kiki: shownu is the only one that has his contact and he is a COWARD 

shownew: hey i just dont think it would be appropriate he's one of the students i know best at the studio 

shownew: it would make stuff awkward 

wonhot: while i understand ur moral compass just makes things extra hard 

\------------------------------

private chat: hyunglost, shownew

hyunglost: hey hyung can i have jooheons contact? 

shownew: sure but why? 

hyunglost: im thinking about filming another dance cover soon

hyunglost: hed be great 

shownew: you barely remember him 

hyunglost: still think he'd be great 

shownew: well ok it's @joohoney10694 his screen name should be honeybee 

hyunglost: ah cute ok 

hyunglost: thanks hyung

\------------------------------

private chat: hyunglost, honeybee 

hyunglost: hello 

honeybee: ............hello?

honeybee: sry do i know you?

hyunglost: this is hyungwon from the studio i got your contact from shownu-hyung

honeybee: OH 

honeybee: hi hyung! 

honeybee: is everything ok???

hyunglost: yea i was just wondering

hyunglost: im planning another dance cover soon are you interested? i could use your help 

honeybee: OMG 

honeybee: OF COURSE ID BE INTERESTED YES THANK U YES

hyunglost: great it might screw with schedules though

hyunglost: hopefully ur bf can pick u up a lot more often 

honeybee: AWESOME 

honeybee: but ewwwwwww hyung lol do u mean changkyun??

hyunglost: ?

honeybee: it'd be weird if my cousin were my boyfriend haha 

hyunglost: ah i see sorry about that 

honeybee: no worries ^_^

hyunglost: i was thinking we could start day after tomorrow usual time?

honeybee: ok great!!!!!! Thanks 4 recruiting me hyung!!!!

hyunglost: (^_-)-☆

\----------------------

chat: spicy spies

kiki: yall owe me so much pasta it's not even funny 

wonhot: minhyuk ate some too complain in the other chat 

kiki: i will complain in BOTH CHATS because THAT IS HOW MUCH PASTA YOU HEATHENS ATE 

[hyunglost sent a screenshot] 

kiki: i 

wonhot: holy shit 

wonhot: holy SHIT HYUNGWON U FUCKIN GENIUS

kiki: I AM NEVER TRUSTING SHOWNU HYUNGS JUDGEMENT EVER AGAIN AS LONG AS I LIVE 

shownew: ouch 

shownew: but nice job hyungwon 

wonhot: this is amazin

hyunglost: ty ❤

kiki: im impressed but also how did we not think of this earlier 

hyunglost: oh i just needed someone for my cover 

wonhot: wait so 

wonhot: that wasn't a cleverly orchestrated plot to discover the relationship status of jooheon

hyunglost: nope 

hyunglost: but yay he's single 

kiki: wow asdfkslskd

shownew: well we have news to deliver 

\----------------

chat: unironic rawr xD

wonhot: MINHYUK GUESS WHAT 

kiki: NO SHUT UP I WANNA DO IT

kiki: MINHYUK GUESS WHAT 

shownew: if anyone should do it shouldn't it be hyungwon? 

kiki: ..............................

kiki: i sUPPOSE

wonhot: damn u and ur rightness

minpup: what??????? Now im excited 

hyunglost: oh ok 

hyunglost: minhyuk guess what

kiki: PUT YOUR BACK INTO IT YOU TURTLE 

kiki: HIT THAT CAPS LOCK 

hyunglost: hm im ok 

hyunglost: anyway minhyuk guess what 

minpup: whAT IS IT NOW THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME HURRY 

hyunglost: one sec im going to plug in my phone real quick 

wonhot: i am going to EXPLODE 

kiki: S A M E 

minpup: omg what IS IT 

hyunglost: just looking for my charger cable 

wonhot: THEN STOP TEXTING OH MY GDO 

kiki: I SWEAR TO ThE GOOD LORD 

hyunglost: ok i found it 

wonhot: SHFMVKSFLFKEKNF

kiki: i am going to b l o c k 

hyunglost: i am now plugged in 

kiki: i know where you live 

wonhot: every cell in my body is dying 

hyunglost: ok

hyunglost: heres the news:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys thanks for the support sorry i was on vacation for so long!


End file.
